


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Debut Era, Developing Relationship, Dongwoo-centric, Dramedy, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hoya-centric, Human Dongwoo, Human Sungjong, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Multi, Slice of Life, Spells & Enchantments, Sungjong-centric, Witch Hoya, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Infinite Ensemble/Infinite Ensemble, Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya, Lee Sungjong/Everyone





	Untitled

**3:20 AM**

A loud crash from the kitchen,along with what sounded like hushed voices are what woke Sungjong up. _What the heck?_ He wondered. _Is Sungyeol-hyung sleepwalking or something?_

Just when he was about to go lay back down and go back to sleep,another loud crash suddenly startled him.Now Sungjong knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep as long as those noises continued,so the teen figured that he might as well get up and go investigate.

As he slowly got out of bed to avoid disturbing his hyungs,another crash as well as a sudden yell came from the kitchen.

Just as started to make his way towards the door of the bedroom he noticed that both Dongwoo and Howon's beds were empty.

 _What on earth are Dongwoo-hyung and Howon-hyung doing awake this early?_ Sungjong couldn't help but wonder. _And why the heck are they making so much noise for?_

Figuring the only way to find out was to go find them,he slowly opened and closed the bedroom door and headed towards the kitchen.


End file.
